Last Minute Words
by HokuYuy1
Summary: PG-13 because it's based on a true story. HP+HY. Very sad. WARNING: very very sad and depressing.


A/N: I'm still not sure why I decided to write this. It's very sad and it makes me close to tears every time I remind myself of it. The reason it's based on a true story. It happened to someone at my friend's apartment. This is a deathfic and I don't really like them because they make me really sad and depressed which is why I'm not sure why I'm writing this. Ever since I got this idea, I knew I wouldn't get rest until I wrote so here it goes. Remember: this is a RP+HY deathfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's character, I only write this for fun.  
  
  
  
Last Minute Words  
  
Relena had just gotten home. She had had a very exhausting day, but she knew it had to get better. She ran into Heero at her work and asked him to come by. She wanted to thank him for saving her, saving her from that strange man. As she looked back on that memory from earlier, she grimaced.  
  
****************************Earlier***********************  
  
Relena was taking a walk before she got to her office. All of a sudden a man stepped in front of her to block her. He then said that he loved her and asked her to marry him. When he said no, he lunged at her only to be socked in the gut by none other then Heero.  
  
"Fine I'll leave, but if I can't have her no one will," that was what the strange guy had said before he left. *********************************************************  
  
The doorbell rang breaking her thoughts. She answered the door and was surprised Heero came at all. He was in regular clothes instead of his uniform while she was still in her diplomatic clothing. She figured she could change quickly while Heero waited.  
  
"Come on in Heero I still need to change, you don't mind waiting do you?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"I'll take that was a yes. Anyway I'll be right back."  
  
As soon as Relena got to her room she thought she heard two people fighting. Heero probably turned on the T.V. As soon as she was done she walked downstairs and stopped dead.  
  
There was the strange guy lying on the floor (dead) and near him was a very hurt HEERO! Relena rushed to his side and held him in her arms blood was dripping everywhere. He was almost dead. Relena started sobbing silently, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. Heero opened his eyes forgetting the pain he was feeling. He touched her cheek and wiped away a tear that was about to fall,  
  
"Relena, I need to tell you something I've wanted to say for a long time."  
  
"Heero don't talk you're only hurting yourself even more."  
  
"Relena I love you, I have for a long time"  
  
"I love you too Heero please don't leave me, I need you. You are my strengh."  
  
"Wait for me"  
  
And with that Heero went limp in Relena's arms. Until she fell asleep she lay there holding Heero in her arms.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like I said I don't know why I wrote this I hate deathfic and I'm still surprised it took me all day to write this and somehow I managed to make myself cry. I think the only reason I wrote this is because it's based on a true story and so I'll tell it so you know how the whole thing happened.  
  
My friend from had a friend that lived in her apartments and her friend had a boyfriend that she loved. Her boyfriend's best friend was in love with her and crazy about her in fact, but the two were very much in love. One night her boyfriend and his best friend came over. She was taking a shower when she heard her boyfriend calling for her to help him. She thought he was joking around, you know trying to scare her. When she came out of the bathroom she saw her boyfriend lying on the ground. His best friend stabbed him many time with a knife while she was in the shower. She went to his side and took him in her arms. He told that he loved her and then died in her arms. Her boyfriend's friend had to go to court and I think he was sentenced to life in prison or something like that.  
  
And believe it or this story actually has a moral: whenever you have the chance say I love you and not wait until the last moment.  
  
I think this will be the only deathfic I write. I don't like them very much because when I get depressed I stay like that for a week. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this. R+R don't be afraid to Flame if you don't like this and tell me why.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
HokuYuy 


End file.
